Don't Waste my Time
by Falling-to-my-death-3
Summary: There is a new girl in school, and there is much more to her than meets the eye. Alex is living with wolf after jack died can he handle everything that comes with being a 17 year old spy? Rated T for safety


It was the first day back from holiday, Alex's first holiday with wolf. It hadn't been quite how Alex expected it, from the all night poker games that almost always turned into strip poker. Alex didn't know how that happened, in fact no one did they would all just wake up in the late afternoon, (having passed out early morning) naked with horrible headaches that made everybody sleep for the rest of the day.

He was walking to his locker alone, he could feel the eyes on him. Everywhere he went someone was watching him and whispering about all his scars or why his eyes were so dead and lost. It followed him, everything, and he hated it he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried, it was impossible.

Alex felt someone looking at him, not like everyone normally does but almost studying him; like he studies people. He looked over and saw a girl he had never seen before, she was standing against a locker. She looked like any regular fifteen year old girl, but there was something off, something that she was trying hard to hide. That's what gave her away.

Alex stopped walking right in front of her, they just watched each other not saying anything just looking, he had to admit she was beautiful, really beautiful; but he was just trying to figure out what was off about her.

"Alex what are you..." Tom was walking to his locker when he saw Alex staring at some random girl. "It's rude to stare" Tom had pulled Alex with him.

"Who is that?" Alex asked leaning against Tom's locker still watching her.

"Your being a creep Alex" James mumbled appearing out of nowhere.

"Aren't I always a creep?" Alex asked

"Basically" Tom mumbled

"Whatever just give me back my history book" Alex growled.

* * *

"I just don't understand why it is such a big deal"

"Alex you can't fail a class"

"I haven't. I just am at the moment"

"Alex!" Wolf yelled

"I'm trying, I don't understand what we are doing and you can't help me. You failed math, its harder than you think"

"Just do your homework"

"I do my homework, every night but it doesn't help when you fail the tests"

"Then don't fail the tests!"

"How will I not fail if I don't understand?"

"Cheat maybe"

"What is wrong with you? I can't cheat on a test. I'll get kicked out of school."

"Maybe that's a good thing, you miss so much anyways"

"Its not like I try to, most of the time its not my fault. You know that, why are you being so unfair?"

"Because life is unfair cub, I'm trying to teach you that"

"Don't you think I already know, I'm sixteen and fully employed at MI6 not to mention their best agent and I don't even want to work there. I have killed so many people I lost track, I have no living family anywhere accept a cousin I think, but I don't know him and quite honestly I don't want to. Don't try to teach me things I already know."

"You really lost track?"

"No but it sounds better, because its a lot believe me"

"Fine, but you still can't fail a class"

"There is a new girl at school"

"Oh really" wolf raised an eyebrow "Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful, but familiar. I have met her before I just can't remember when or where"

"Hmm, have her over for dinner sometime; k unit can come over too, it will be a party"

"That's not really a party wolf, and she is seventeen"

"So?"

"That's illegal you loser" Alex yelled leaving the room

* * *

Alex sat in his math class staring across the room at the new girl that seemed to be in almost every one of his classes, but he still had no clue what her name was. She stared back at him and it was beginning to get awkward, she could feel it too, he could see it in her eyes. She looked at him differently than most people almost like she was looking into your soul and digging for the answers to her questions. Alex sighed and slid down in his chair, knowing what was about to happen might just make this the most awkward hour of all time. He rubbed the bridge of his nose pushing back the oncoming headache he hated so much.

Alex stood up and slowly walked over to her, and kneeled in front of her desk, his dog tags from SAS hit her desk so she could read them. He yanked them down and tucked them into his T-shirt but it was too late, she was giving him weird looks."Okay, so maybe this will be more awkward than I thought" he thought.

"What?"

"Oh that's a nice way to greet the only person to talk to you since you got here"

"Oh sorry Mr. Sunshine but I don't like people so I choose not to talk to anyone"

"Sorry but my mother always taught me to go inside when it storms and I think I hear one rolling in"

"Did you just compare me to a storm"

"I'm Alex rider" he smiled avoiding her question.

"Alessandra, but if you ever call me that I will kill you" she mumbled

"Well then whats your middle name, I'll just call you that"

"Beth"

"Well hello Beth" Alex smiled "but um anyways. My um" Alex paused not knowing what to call wolf "guardian?" The guy I live with said I should invite you over for dinner but you shouldn't come"

"When? Tonight I might just to bug you, so this guardian of yours, is he cute"

"He's thirty-two"

"Never mind"

"Well a bunch of his military friends are coming over and they are real awful guys so you really shouldn't come."

"I'm sure you're just the same"

"Oh thanks" Alex mumbled, she answered with a look that said it all.

"Do I know you" Alex asked

"Well you do now"

"No, from somewhere else"

"You're gonna have to figure that out for yourself"

"Whats you're last name"

"Harlow"

Alex gasped and jumped back remembering everything

* * *

_"ciao, mi Harlow è possibile chiamare"_ _Beth said_

_"Harlow? non è chew un cognome?" Alex asked_

_"cosa importa?" _

_"immagino non"_

_Beth paused to motion her friend to come over to talk_

_"Who's this?" her friend said probably thinking Alex couldn't speak English  
_

_"Alex rider, my umm work asked me to take a look at him, i think he looks perfectly normal and hidden" Beth answered_

_"Why did they want you to look at him?"_

_"He is the best of the best for MI6, I have seen his file at the bank in London"_

_"So he speaks English?' her friend asked_

_"Yep" _

_"Well what does that mean?"_

_"That means he still doesn't know who I am and probably never will but we should probably leave". She finished, looked at Alex who was standing right next to her giving her a weird look._

_"arrivederci" she mumbled_

* * *

_Alex walked out of the CIA office in LA he sighed wanting to go home; he walked down the hall and took a left through a doorway like they had said. He was in a room with a long table and chairs surrounding it probably a conference room, there were only two people in it; one a girl that looked about his age and the other a boy that looked late twenties to early thirty's. They were in the middle of a heated discussion about something called the levetè detection. when she saw him a look of panic crossed her face, she sat down in the seat that was at her knees and turned her head hiding the rest of her face with her hand._

_"Can I help you?" the man asked politely._

_"No, sorry turned too soon" Alex smiled_

_He walked out the door and paused he heard the man yell the girls name while he was telling her off "Harlow" it must have been a last name, she went to say something then paused and walked over to close the door. She must have known he would stay and listen to their conversation. Alex left, for all he could hear were muffled words. He finally found the right door after a few awkward situations, he burst through the door and let out a sigh glad to be out of the building. He breathed in the warm; air it was so cold inside he imagined it should be the opposite.  
_

* * *

Alex sighed, blowing a cloud of smoke out of his lungs, he watched it rise to the setting sun. He took another deep breath from the cigarette hoping that she wouldn't come, of course she wouldn't she didn't know where he lived and she didn't seem like the type of person who liked meeting new people or liked people at all. He puffed the smoke out of his lungs and into the warm dry air, he knew he shouldn't smoke and he knew that if Ian or Jack were here they would be mad; but he didn't care they left him after all i mean it wasn't their fault but they are gone and now he gets to call the shots. He sort of liked smoking and drinking, it calms him that was something he learned to do at SAS snd he used it more than most people, they all did._  
_

"Smoking will kill you" someone said from behind Alex. He felt his hopes sink down to the center of the earth.

"If you don't first" Alex mumbled

"I could have huh? you didn't even hear me come out" Beth mumbled

"Hey Alex" a drunk Fox stumbled out onto the patio "Beth is here, you were right she really is pretty" He smiled, Alex buried his face in his hands dropping the cigarette to the ground and watching the light slowly leave it. So the night begins.

* * *

_Hey guys, this story is really random, tell me what you guys think please:) I would love you forever, sorry that I haven't put anything up for a long time school is almost out and we are having finals and all that so its been crazy. Also tell what I can fix and what I can work on constructive criticism, but please nothing mean, I'm really young and still learning.  
_

_So this chapter takes place after Scorpia rising Alex is living with wolf and yep, the part that they were speaking a different language it was Italian that they were speaking (yes I'm fluent in Italian) if you really care what they said just PM me and i will get back to you as fast as i can or you can look it up on Google translate ._

_PM me or write in a review if you have any questions, comments or tips, thanks:)_


End file.
